LA OTRA HISTORIA DE LA REALEZA
by danimos
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el imperio Saiyajin no hubiese sido destruido? si los terrícolas fuéramos una especie en peligro, con la única esperanza de enamorar al rey y sobrevivir. Mi versión de un futuro alterno.
1. Chapter 1

**LA OTRA HISTORIA DE LA REALEZA**

Abrió repetidamente sus ojos, sin embargo no lograba distinguir la luz se encontraba totalmente sola, hacía mucho frio y no podía ver nada, de repente escullo el ruido de cadenas que se aproximaban y su corazón se aceleró, casi por instinto trato de ocultarse en sus propios brazos, sintiéndose infinitamente triste. Entonces la puerta se abrió e ingreso un verdugo en compañía de quien sería un juez de mirada sombría y calvicie pronunciada, no tardaron en esposarla con hierros más pesados que su propio cuerpo y la arrastraron fuera de aquel lugar sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

-Suéltenme- grite, pero parecían sordos

-No me han escuchado, que me suelten, ustedes no saben quién soy yo- repetía desesperada intentando frenar su andar inútilmente y siendo cabalmente ignorada por aquellos sujetos. Que la arrastraron por los interminables pasillos de un castillo ancestral y después la luz rojiza le nublo la mirada, su corazón se aceleró aún más, las piernas le fallaban, sentía tanto miedo además de una infinita tristeza.

Lo demás sucedió muy rápido, no entendía nada, la habían conducido a una plaza pública donde una multitud de hombres, de aspecto desaliñado y fuerte le gritaban e incluso uno de ellos se había atrevido a escupirla.

-NO MAS, POR FAVOR, NO MAS- gritaba histérica entre las lágrimas y el desconcierto, sin embargo sus captores no se detuvieron y la hicieron ponerse de rodillas frente a la guillotina, en ese momento su mirada se centró en el sujeto de cabellos negros que desde la torre de enfrente la miraba, parecía enojado y ella no podía quitar su mirada, él parecía odiarla y se negaba a dejar de encararla, sin embargo le dio la espalda y en ese momento se percató de no poder escuchar lo que decían en voz alta sus captores, ni lo que gritaba la gente. Solo esperaba lo que sería su muerte y entonces cuando la cuchilla iba caer sobre ella.

-AUXILIO- grito despertándose empapada en sudor ¿que había sido aquello? estaba aterrada había sido muy real, el resto de la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño. Esperaría a que amaneciera en el templo de apolo, solo allí se podía sentir segura.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No entiendo como Bulma puede seguir durmiendo, el día esta hermoso y hoy llegaran los Saiyajin a su reino, era de esperar que ella por lo menos se encontrara despierta y afanada por lucir lo mejor posible, sin embargo como era la consentida de papa, las reglas parecían no aplicar con ella. Pensaba Milk mientras recorría los pasillos ayudando desesperadamente con los detalles del banquete que servirían a la realeza de Vegetasai.

Para Bulma el día no comenzaba aún, no porque estuviera durmiendo sino porque la lectura de las reflexiones, de uno de los politólogos recientemente condenados a la horca parecía demasiado interesante "El universo había sido totalmente descubierto, lejos habían quedado los pensamientos etnocentristas, que atribuían a la humanidad una superioridad divina en cuanto intelecto, lenguaje y desarrollo. Desde que la galaxia había entrado en contacto con las demás especies inteligentes del universo; los seres humanos habían sido reducidos a un reino más, donde los textiles, productos tecnológicos y minerales exóticos eran su principal atracción.

La realeza de la tierra, se caracterizaba por su espiritualidad, constantemente se encontraban en contacto con las deidades de las que se rumoraba recibían favores, dones y protección. Pero en un universo salvaje, lleno de mercenarios, trampas y mentiras no constituía ventaja alguna.

Al parecer en estas difíciles circunstancias el único dios al que debían adorar era al dios del inframundo, al mismísimo Ades y su hermano igualmente brutal Ares quien dominaba las guerras protegiendo con su escudo a sus aliados, poco o nada servían los favores de apolo, atenea, afrodita e incluso del propio Zeus, que más que una fortuna parecían un castigo para los humanos que constantemente se veían amenazados por aquellos que codiciaban su agua, sus mujeres, su tecnología o su fauna.

Ante semejante situación se encontraba el rey Brief I, quien había ascendido al trono años a tras y que se caracterizaba por su inteligencia, esta le permitió finiquitar la alianza con el imperio vegita, que versaba sobre fines comerciales y empatía ideológica por la campaña colonizadora de los saiyajin en el universo, no les brindaba protección de fuerzas oscuras y de valoraba su especie frente a otras.

Sin embargo el rey tenía un plan algo inmoral. Había preparado a la mayor de sus hijas para convertirse en la esposa perfecta, dedicada a la casa, moralmente correcta, pura, inteligente, bondadosa y sobre todo muy hermosa, gracias a los favores de afrodita. Ella se convertiría en la esposa del rey Vegeta II renombrado por su maldad, frialdad y gusto por las mujeres; no había duda alguna de que Bulma sería quién posicionara al reino como el más poderoso junto al de los Saiyajins ¨ Cuando Bulma escucho las puertas de su recamara oculto el escrito con agilidad y se hizo la dormida

Bulma hija querida- saludo el rey – tienes una cara de poco descanso y es el peor momento para lucir de tal forma- sentencio su padre

A que te refieres padre- pregunto intrigada, acaso sería el día de arribo del Rey Vegeta II, se puso nerviosa de solo pensarlo, todos dependían de ella, debía impresionarlo a tal punto de que el rey la desposara y su paso por la tierra no fuese solo un escampadero, pero aun así era absurdo, que su padre se encargara de crearles una moral y unos principios que en realidad no esperaba que aplicaran y que claudicaban ante la menor dificultad.

-El rey Vegeta estará acá en media hora, intenta hacer algo por tu aspecto mi dulce hija- sin decir más continuó con los preparativos, un banquete exuberante, una salida a cazar en compañía de la princesa, un recorrido por la playa y la visita a sus templos.

Uno de los principales objetivos como futura reina de vegetasai debía ser persuadir al rey de construir más monumentos para los dioses piadosos y menos para los de la guerra, algo terriblemente complejó pensaba la princesa, los saiyajin se encontraban ligados a la muerte y la guerra era para ellos tan natural como respirar, que podría hacer ella contra siglos de tradición. En que boberías pensaba, seguramente el dichoso rey solamente le permitiría hablar el día de boda, para aceptar, era una cultura demasiado machista, para siquiera permitirle a las mujeres educarse.

Se vio en el espejo, intentando inútilmente desaparecer sus ojeras, las marcas de su cuerpo algo robusto debido a la hinchazón por su periodo no ayudaban, el vestido parecía diseñado para una anoréxica, y entonces vió a la pequeña MILK lucir tan radiante en semejante trapo tan insípido y la envidio, era tan salvaje e inocente, solo se ocupaba de cazar y aun así lograba lucir como de revista, ella en cambio buscaba lucir como modelo y jamás lo lograba. Milk tenía a un gran esposo, el embajador la amaba y eso se notaba en la sonrisa de su hermana.

En cambio ella era un desastre, soltera aún y sin un solo pretendiente digno de si; pese a sus múltiples defectos físicos, era para muchos una mujer perfecta algo que ella jamás entendió; sin embargo era de esperarse que el rey se enamorara era una mujer muy lista y la mayor por consiguiente heredera al trono; un atractivo muy alto en cualquier mujer.

-Tu serás la reina Bulma, lo serás-se decía mientras terminaba de arreglarse

Pocos minutos después pudo ver la nave real aterrizar, ella y su familia aguardaban para dar a su invitado el correspondiente recibimiento, la intriga la consumía, había escuchado millones de historias sobre su poder y desprecio por la vida… ¿serían tan temibles? y entonces lo vio.

Era moreno, musculoso, de aspecto impecable y esa mirada que la podía aterrorizar; quería salir corriendo, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo y tan solo sonrió. El la miro, beso su mano como era correcto y continuó sin detenerse; ella y su hermana lo siguieron en su recorrido por el palacio, en la cena y al momento de presentar los bailes, el rey se manifestó.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y la invitó a bailar, cuando la toco sintió un calor infernal recorrerla, ¿ causaría el tal efecto en todas las mujeres? Miles de preguntas la invadían, el porque de su indiferencia durante toda la jornada y su repentino interés, sin embargo el parecía estar apacible, tranquilo, impenetrable y de pronto mientras ella pensaba en todas estas cosas el simplemente le dijo – es una mujer muy diferente, luce como toda una diosa- tal declaración la congeló, en otras circunstancias hubiese abofeteado al sujeto, pero no podía- gracias su majestad- contesto con total recato y profundamente avergonzada- gracias a usted, supe que me acompañara mañana a cazar, espero no la asuste mi natural superioridad en este aspecto- comento sonriendo, era un total engreído – por supuesto no me molestará, su majestad me alaga al querer mostrarme sus destrezas- contesto siendo amable aun cuando debió haberle hecho saber que la destreza para matar no le harían un héroe sino un mártir. Al terminar el baile se sentaron en la mesa del buffet y entonces los mas jóvenes de la realeza comenzaron a bailar en cuadrillas, entre ellos se destacaba su dulce hermanita, quien en compañía del embajador Sajayin parecía disfrutar mucho la velada.


	2. la otra Brief

Era un planeta de seres ruines, su fuerza era una burla aun cuando sus avances tecnológicos y recursos naturales, eran de alta utilidad, el era un rey y no debía subestimar cualquier posible alianza con los humanos, los enemigos de sus enemigos eran sus amigos, aun cunado luego pudiera prescindir de ellos.

Estaba también aquella mujer, demasiado amable, demasiado bella, demasiado correcta había sabido de buena fuente, que la Princesa terrícola era la mujer más bella de la galaxia, con unos rasgos exóticos que le habían otorgado los dioses; pero para el esos regalos no significaban nada. Lo que realmente lo atraía era el hecho de que todos los machos de la galaxia la desearan, a su parecer la personalidad de la mujer era insípida igual a todas las mujeres que conocía, deseosas de su atención desesperadas por sus favores. Sin embargo sería una linda joya en la corona, la usuaria, la marcaría y después dejaría que sola sufriera el mismo destino que su pueblo, ser un centro turístico para los de su especie.

Al día siguiente, se preparó para salir de caza al parecer todo iba bien con el príncipe, ocasionalmente era sarcástico con ella, otras veces era sumamente sensual pero lo sentía siempre distraído, el aullido de los perros la distrajeron de sus pensamiento al parecer el príncipe volaba y pudo alcanzar la presas antes de que ella lo notara, sin embargo Milk no se quedó a tras, le ayudo ágilmente al rey a desollar la presa y demás actos preparatorios.

A ella, esas labores tan salvajes la asqueaban, no soportaba el olor de la sangre y los lamentos de los animales, pero dada su precaria posición trataba de soportar la situación, con una sonrisa.

No entendía como Bulma no había ya vomitado, siempre que le pedía adobar la carne, esta parecía desmayarse sin embargo se había mantenido fuerte de verdad le encantaba el rey no entendía porque, si al parecer era un hombre muy cruel y despiadado las cosas que Goku le había contado le cortarían la respiración a su hermana sería mejor no contárselas.

Sin embargo era apuesto y muy fuerte, un hombre viril y poderoso, el poder era demasiado interesante, como para rechazarlo de plano y entonces el simplemente le hizo una especie de cumplido.

Eres muy buena en esto- comento el rey sacándola de sus pensamientos – Si ,acá me encargo más de estas cosas y mi hermana de pensar- respondí tranquila luego de percatarme de haber olvidado todo protocolo- disculpe su majestad- intente corregir- Descuida ya habrá tiempo- contesto no entendí que quiso decir seguramente, el también había sentido esa repentina atracción hacia mí, era algo maravilloso, por primera vez era yo su primera opción y no Bulma, aun cuando amaba a su hermanastra, era una incomoda situación la de vivir bajo su sombra.

En el almuerzo, sentí que el rey me miraba de más , seguramente estaba aún molesto por mi falta de respeto, pero fue algo involuntario, tal vez si hablase con el las cosas mejorarían, o si estaba atraído hacía mi me lo diriá.

- Su majestad, puedo ser algo insistente en solicitar su perdón- insistí- Mi perdón no se pide con palabras, deberá mostrarlo- exigió, no sabía que debía decir pero supuse que preguntárselo era la mejor opción- y como se lo mostrare- el simplemente sonrió, sin dejar de caminar me indicó que o siguiera y lo hice, me llevo a su habitación y entonces empecé a ponerme nerviosa. – Debo retirarme su majestad, es inapropiado que una doncella, este en la habitación de un hombre- declaré mientras me giraba- Pero quién dijo que era la habitación de un hombre, soy un rey- declaró riendo- No te vallas, apuesto que mi amigo el embajador Goku, estará dichoso de que te disculpes por tus sandeces- cometo de manera sádica, mientras me sujetaba fuertemente del brazo.- Su majestad, debería saber que un hombre es un hombre, sin importar la especie y una mujer decente lo es también sin reparo en la especie- comente coqueta, su falta de recato, me resultaba excitante, era tan diferente a mi esposo, tan malvado y al parecer tan capaz de conocerme con el simple hecho de mirarme- jamás insinué que no fueras respetable, pero en este momento no creo propio el respeto, más bien considero que es momento del irrespeto-comentó mientras besaba mi cuello, como si una especie de embrujo me hubiese poseído, no pude resistirme más y deje que me besara, que me tocara y me acercara más a si, sus manos eran tanaagiles que lograban tocar mi intimidad y mis pechos casi al mismo tiempo y ni hablar de su fuerza, me sostuvo en aire durante todo nuestro encuentro, hasta entonces pensaba que solo acostados en una cama se podía consumar una relación, sin embargo el me mostro que un verdadero hombre no es el que te pone un anillo en la mano, sino un sello en la piel.

-ahhh no te detengas- grite fuertemente cuando me embistió por la espalda y el no pudo evitar morder mi espalda, estaba como absorta, siquiera pensé en que los guardias lo escucharían todo y en realidad no me importaba el era increíblemente poderoso en todos los aspectos y entonces cuando termino yo estaba exhausta, me quede dormida y a la mañana siguiente el ya no estaba, me levante y me duche, use todas las cremas y esencias posibles para que Goku no notara su olor, y me sentí infinitamente culpable tanto mi marido como por mi hermanastra, me odiarían.

Después de tales bajezas, seguí preocupada de mi situación no quise ser la impura, que nadie querría como esposa, llore muchísimo esa noche y durante toda la semana, aun cuando el rey se marcho y Goku siguió queriendo ser mi esposo, no quería acercarme a él.

-No puedo creer, que siquiera hubiese querido besarme, Milk, es un cretino, se cree mucho pero es un idiota y a la semana de que se va y habiéndome cortejado se casa con la tal María- Gritaba Bulma,- me estas escuchando – Reclamo enojada- Claramente hermanita, es una bestia-comente y justo cuando ella se preparaba, para decir quién sabe cuantos insultos mi padre entró en la habitación.

-Milk, empaca tus maletas, iras a la corte de Vegetassai, con la reina María - declaró y no supe que contestar, ¿sería que acaso me querría sacar de su casa por mi pecado?- no padre, no me haga esto- comente en llanto- No llores hija, no es nada malo, al contrarío dada la boda del rey y su falta de interés en tu hermana; te enviare a ti, para que logres seducirle, haz lo que debas hacer y asegúrate de que firme el tratado de protección armada- declaro con preocupación, sin embargo la noticia¿ no era buena o si? Tal vez no era tan malo, verlo de nuevo, extrañaba sus besos y Goku jamás se enteraría .Aun así como podía si quiera su padre decirle que deseaba que fiera su amante.

- Quién le permitió ir a la corte-pregunto su hermana enojada- el rey lo ordeno- contesto mi padre para posteriormente abandonar la habitación y entonces Bulma me fulmino con la mirada- Pasas unas horas con el y ya te quiere en su corte, que conveniente no crees hermanita- comento sumamente molesta – No quiero nada con el herma- contesté siendo condescendiente, aun cuando quería gritarle que el Rey me había elegido- No claro que no, tú y tu madre tienen eso en común, son como el jabón se resbalan en los dedos de la realeza- que se creía el hecho de que mi madre fuese la segunda esposa de su padre no le daba el derecho a decir esas cosas, y sin más que hacer la abofeteé – No eres mi hermana, eres la hija de una ramera y es lo que eres Milk una ramera- me grito mientras salía de la habitación. Me preocupaba mucho que se lo dijera a mi marido, lo amaba era un buen hombre el padre de mi hijo, no permitiría que ella arruinara todo, debía hablar con mi padre.

No pude creerlo, definitivamente era una zorra siempre debió haberlo sido, como no se dio cuenta de susdesesperados intento por seducir al rey, las sonrisas, bailes y la caza. Todo con su apariencia de buena persona y esposa devota, la acabaría a ella y al estúpido Vegeta por elegirla y empezaría por Goku, una sedición en el imperio no estaría tan mal después de todo

- Bulma hijita querida, he pensado mucho en tu situación y creo, que lo mejor es aceptar la oferta de la emperatriz Enrriqueta y que asistas a su corte, te educaran los mejores, su imperio es de mucho prestigio los NeoGema son una raza muy atractiva ( similares a zarbon) ya arregle todo saldrás mañana mismo- comento, como si se tratara de una real preocupación por su bienestar y no lo que en realidad era, una traición , los odiaba a todos ahora tendría que irse pero se lo pagarían tarde o temprano, ellos se lo pagarían.


	3. los hilos del poder

-¿Que opina el rey al respecto?- pregunto conmocionado el sacerdote Paragus

- que debe manejarse la discreción y que por ello su asamblea será breve – contesto Napa

- me refiero a que lo conoces más allá de lo que le conoce un diplomático- arremetió el sacerdote, en busca de una respuesta más apropiada.

-pues como podría estar, enojado, se siente burlado , no debes olvidar que al que a matado frezer a sido a su tío, no a cualquier emperador- contesto el consejero real , ingresando en la sala de reunión.

A los pocos minuto ingreso el rey Vegeta y sin mayores rodeos, encaro a su asamblea, compuesta por representantes electos por el como consejeros, los miembro del clero y ciertos miembros que por linaje adquirían el derecho.

Lo que ha sucedido con el embajador en el imperio de lord frezer, no es más que un ataque directo contra nuestra raza, es el motivo de alerta para todos los reinos y para nuestro imperio, de un emperador que se cree superior a nosotros. Les pregunto ¿es verdad esto?, son superiores a la poderosa raza Saijayin . PUES LA RESPUESTA ES UN TAJANTE NO Y POR ELLO CONSIDERO QUE DEBEMOS IR A LA GUERRA, EN DEFENSA DE NUESTRO HONOR Y NUESTRA SUPREMACÍA.- exclamo el rey entre la ovación de sus súbditos- Sin más es momento para prepararnos, Napa inicia los preparativos para que iniciemos la guerra más importante de nuestros tiempos.- tras estas palabras el mandatario abandono el recinto, mientras sus consejeros se debatían entre el placer de una guerra y el temor al enemigo.

Napa creé usted que el rey esta en lo correcto- pregunto Raditz

El rey no se equivoca- contesto cortante

Pero tal vez el rey no se ha dado cuenta de los por menores del asunto- cuestiono

Entonces es nuestro deber como consejeros persuadir lo del mismo, sin que sienta una imposición, tan solo confiando en su inteligencia- finalizo Napa, preocupado por ir a una guerra para la que su imperio no estaba preparado.

Sentir sus besos sobre mi cuello debía ser ilegal, el precio que tuviera que pagar por merecer si piel y su olor, tan masculinos y salvajes sobre mi era poco; la sensación de estar plenamente viva de ser sumamente importante y poderosa solo por ser el objeto de su deseo debería ser un don.

Era como si cada vez que me tocará, mis principios, el amor por mi esposo y mi hijo, por mi hermana y los dioses desaparecieran, era ese segundo en que sus propuestas indecentes desconectaban a mi ser de la realidad y podía entregarme a los placeres que jamás imagine.

Aun cuando debía compartirlo con la reina en momentos como este, él era mío, no necesitábamos de palabras, me miraba como de costumbre, desvistiéndome con sus pupilas, y sin más me arrinconaba, quería sentir que yo era su presa a la que debía devorar aun cuando yo deseara ser devorada.

Me arranco la blusa, y me empujo contra la pared, con su mano libre sujeto mi cuello como si fuese a asfixiarme sin hacerlo, introdujo su mano en mi pantalón para comprobar cuan excitada me encontraba y al parecer mi medida le resultó satisfactoria, sin pensárselo dos veces me lanzo de espaldas a la cama, me quito de un tirón el pantalón y sin tomarse unos minutos para retirar mi ropa íntima la hizo a un lado y me penetro. El dolor hacia a la experiencia más placentera aun, lo prohibido la hacía simplemente irresistible.

Adoraba penetrarla sin previo aviso ser su dueño, era un espécimen tan curioso de esas mujeres que no acrecientas la pasión sino la calma, era como la solución a mis problemas, la tocaba y todo parecía tan sencillo y rustico como ella.

Quería que sufriera mis encuentros, que en su piel estuvieran las marcas de mi ser, que su esposo y cualquiera supieran que nada me intimida, que la inocencia suya era mía, que el rey lo que quería simplemente lo tenia.

Y allí estaba ella suplicándome que no abandonara su cuerpo, que entre humanos y saiyajin yo era el mejor, que como yo lo hacia no había comparación y cuando terminaba dentro de ella, era como si se fuera la perfección del momento y todo retornara a la frivolidad de siembre, era tan solo mi amante, una mujer casada, que ya había sido tocada, sin mucha inteligencia e incapaz de generar más que libido en mi.

Que dice tu esposo- pregunte intrigado,¿ estaría el enterado? Desde que la poseo no siento su olor en ella.

Esta tremendamente celoso, amenaza con formar un escándalo, dice que me encerrara en un convento- contesto entre risas, con su cinismo, que no estaba seguro de ser inocencia o estupidez.

Eso sería un desperdicio- conteste besándola- mejor te aprovecho antes de que pase-

-princesa no se trata de asentir, de ser complaciente, se trata de ser inteligente descifrando que clase de adversario tienes enfrente.- comento la emperatriz Enrriqueta, esa mujer era como una madam, en su casa estaba aprendiendo de todo menos cosas dignas de la realeza.

Me enseño los libros prohibidos de política y a construir mi propia opinión sobre ellos, de está forma podría expandir mi reino, protegiéndolo estratégicamente de las amenazas; pero no solo me enseño de este tipo de capitales a su lado había aprendido a ejercitar mi cuerpo tanto como mi mente, en medida de mis posibilidades y finalmente la lección más importante había sido, dominar al enemigo, los hombres.

Aprendía como desbordarlos, enloquecerlos, consumirlos y manipularlos, sin importar quien fuese yo era la que mandaba aun cuando el cetro no reposara directamente en mis manos.

-pero sobre todo aprovecha lo que tienes y ellos quieren, tu castidad ellos pondrían cualquier reino a tu merced solo por tocarla, no se los permitas hasta que el reino sea tuyo.

-esposa mía , que sandeces dices- comente divertido, ciertamente enojar a semejante mojigata debía ser digno de un récord .

- la quiero fuera de mi corte Vegeta, como te atreves a obligarme a verla, cada mañana tiene tu olor impregnado en su cuerpo- gritaba colérica- quiero a Milk Brief fuera de este planeta o la matare con mis propias manos lo juro.

- El homicidio es castigado, con la horca, no me digas que me lo pondrás tan fácil- conteste, sabiendo que odiaba mis intentos por sacarla del palacio. María era en estos momentos mi conexión con los sacerdotes, si la sacaba perdería su apoyo en mi guerra, pero me aburría a mares.

- la quiero fuera y punto- odiaba que me amenazara, así que la arrincone contra la pared, la tome por el cuello y casi antes de matarla le pregunte.- sino que-

-los sacerdotes no aprobaran tu guerra, el imperio flaqueara y terminaras asesinado por algún detractor- declaro a sabiendas de mi condición política, precaria dada la repentina muerte de mi hermano y de mi padre, que me permitieron hacerme al trono.

- soy mas fuerte que cualquiera, necesitan volver a nacer para vencerme- conteste para que supiera, quien mandaba

- no se necesita la fuerza, la conspiración será suficiente, te envenenaran y morirías mientras duermes- sentencio la bruja.

- esta bien tu ganas, la mujer se va- conteste.

Nunca me lo dijo en persona , me envió una carta y un ayudante para empacar mis pertenencias, debía volver a mi planeta, sin mayor explicación entendí que sus intenciones no eran otras que alejarme de su reina, me odiaba y ambos lo sabíamos.

Tan solo esperaba que el me protegiera un poco más, con medios sutiles pero no lo hizo, volvería con mi esposo y con mi hijo, manchada, avergonzada y abandonada. Tal vez Goku me mataría, era un Saiyajin después de todo.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo supe por una carta de mi padre, requería mi urgente presencia en el reino, al parecer mi hermanastra había fracasado en su misión y su esposo amenazaba con matarla como era su derecho en la legislación Saijayin, donde la mujer era parte de la propiedad privada del hombre, que estaba en capacidad incluso de disponer de su vida.

No sabía a cabalidad cuales eran las prevenciones de mi padre al respecto, pero con independencia de ellas sabia cuál era la solución para MILK, sin embargo no tenía claro si quería ayudarla o no , después de todo lo merecía en el marco de la justicia, había traicionado el sentimiento más puro que un hombre puede profesarle a una mujer e incluso había abandonado el instinto natural de protección y acompañamiento a los hijos, solo por un macho, uno despreciable.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

No quise verla cuando la nave aterrizo, no me controlaría la mataría en frente de nuestro hijo, sin embargo aún la amaba profundamente y por ello preferí abandonar el planeta con la ingenua intención de asesinar a VEGETA, él después de todo era el principal culpable de mis dolores, del querer quitarle la vida al ser que un día prometí proteger con mi propia vida.

Aún recuerdo el día en que la vi, tan dulce e ingenua con la capacidad de hipnotizar a cualquier hombre supiera el valor de una mujer sencillamente exquisita.

Sin más que hacer emprendí mi vuelo hacía el planta Vegita, pero mis sorpresas no terminaron con saber la traición de mi esposa, sino que al llegar a este planeta y encarar al culpable de mis problemas este me entrego las pruebas contundentes, de que lo suyo no fue más que la sumisión a la carne pero lo de ella fue amor puro. Cincuenta cartas por ella escritas confesándole su amor profundo al lado del mas profundo desinterés por parte del rey en ella, me demostraron que la única solución a mi humillación era su muerte.

Regrese a la tierra e hice los arreglos para su ejecución, sin embargo mientras esperaba la hora cero para ejecutarla, la visita de su hermanastra me sorprendió siempre la considere una mujer con carácter, pero jamás me imagine cuanto, hasta ese día.

GOKU, he sabido de tu dolor pero no haz sido el único traicionado, a mi me ha apuñalado por la espalda, es vil una miseria para ti que haz sabido ser el hombre más maravilloso y especial con ella. Sin embargo es mi hermana y la madre de tu hijo, no creo que debas cargar con la pena de llevar a cuestas su muerte- confeso con la mirada más honesta que pude percibir en una mujer, era una de sus virtudes.

Que propone su majestad al respecto- respondí a la defensiva, no estaba dispuesto a darle ningún indulto

Llama me Bulma por favor, siempre hemos sido amigos no hay lugar a tanta formalidad. Pero tienes razón y tengo un plan para castigarla a ella, sin castigarte a ti ni a mi- comento sonriente.

Escucho… Bulma- comente intrigado.

Sabes bien como funciona la propiedad en tu imperio y que puedes disponer de su vida, sin embargo encuentro más doloroso he interesante hacerla vivir con su pena y será siempre más humano permitirle vivir con sus deplorables elecciones ¿no crees? – pregunto probando mi odio hacia su hermana.

Es probable pero habla de una buena vez- conteste ya demasiado impaciente

Bueno , creo que la solución sería el destierro envíala al planeta más alejado e inhóspito de la galaxia, de donde jamás podrá regresar y no le permitas volver a ver a GOHAN, le diremos que su madre murió en un accidente espacial de camino al planeta Vegita, me encargare de todos los arreglos- me propuso, fría y convencida ya no era más la Bulma amante de la paz ahora era toda una reina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esperaba el momento de mi condena que me mataran de una vez por todas, pero entonces en lugar de ver a mi marido cruzar la puerta del calabozo estaba ella, no se porque creí que podía apelar a su humildad, su amor o su sencillez, pero creo que todo eso había muerto en ella.

-Bulma estoy tan avergonzada, de verdad perdón- le suplique lanzándome a sus brazos, ella simplemente me abrazo y se le escurrieron miles de lagrimas, parecía estar más triste que yo y no esperaba esa reacción en ella.

-no llores hermanita, recuerda que pase lo que pase ni esta ni la otra vida nos van a separar- conteste tratando de calmarla.

-no permitiré que te maten, MILK, te amo eres mi hermana y aunque me hubieses abandonado, traicionado y alejado de mi hogar no puedo permitir que te maten, no te preocupes todo va estar bien, convenceré a tu marido de que te de otra oportunidad- me prometió tan sincera que en verdad le creí. Sin embargo me equivoque con ella, con vegeta con todos y traicione a quién en verdad me amaba GOKU.

Al día siguiente me entere de que me enviarían a G45 el planeta más alejado de la galaxia del cual jamás podría salir, dado el brazalete de control y que no volvería a ver mi hijo jamás, que estaría bajo la tutela de una orden de monjas predicadoras de la paz que ejercían el voto de pobreza .En conclusión estaba muerta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aunque nadie me lo crea, llore en la celda de mi hermana porque no me imagine jamás que la vida fuese tan injusta, que la mujer a la que le confiaría cada una de mis inseguridades y secretos, fuese capaz no solo de robarme al príncipe y exiliarme sino que gracias a mi inquieto espíritu pude comprobar, que fue ella quien le confeso a mi padre de mi amorío con YAMCHA, de que lo delato como el autor de los escritos prohibidos y rebelo que usaba un seudónimo para publicarlos y salir indemne del asunto.

Jamás entenderé porque me odiaba, si yo la amaba tanto, literalmente no podía dormir si sabía que ella tenía pesadillas en las noches, siempre le suplique a los dioses por ella trate de enseñarle artes y filosofía. Le busque las mejores oportunidades y llore de emoción en su boda… ¿para que? Para verla disfrutar la muerte del amor de mi vida, para que se regocijara en el sufrimiento de inocentes, debía detenerla pero jamás tendría el corazón tan frio como para permitirme verla morir.

La primera fase de mi plan estaba terminada, acabaría con la hipocresía en mi reino solo debía buscar la manera de recompensar a Goku y a mi sobrino y tenía una gran idea en mente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todo marchaba sobre ruedas la guerra contra frezeer progresaba, sin embargo debía prepararme para enfrentarlo y solo lo conseguiría si me transformaba en el legendario súper saiyajin. Sin embargo debía asistir a compromisos reales que me distraían de mis obligaciones militares, ese día celebraríamos la victoria de nuestras cuadrillas en el sur, por lo cual debíamos servir un banquete apropiado para nuestras tropas y proporcionarles la distinción que se habían ganado.

Me vestí apropiadamente, con los trajes de diseño apropiados y las insignias de la realeza, me senté como siempre en el trono y conmemore a los caídos de igual forma arregle las distinciones oportunas y entonces entre el tumulto ella llamo mi atención.

Lucia espectacular, su cabello azul hasta la cintura delicadamente ondulado en las puntas, sus labios rojos tremendamente seductores y el vestido negro hermosamente adaptado a sus caderas y pechos que dejaba al descubierto sus delgados y hermosos hombros.

Pero que hacía en su planeta, con quién estaba en la fiesta, habría sido acaso desposada por alguien de su reino o peor aún por un aliado, no lo toleraría hace años la marco como objeto de su deseo y nadie podría tenerla antes que él.

:::::::::::::::..

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE


	5. NO ACEPTES REGALOS DE EXTRAÑOS

**NO ACEPTES REGALOS DE EXTRAÑOS**

-Nappa que sucedió con la investigación que te encomendé- pregunté ansioso de saber los motivos de su perturbadora presencia en mi reino.

- la princesa Brief, fue elegida por el concejo real para atender los asuntos de modernización de armamento, al parecer diseño para su planeta un excelente escudo de protección y unas dotaciones novedosas que potencia las virtudes físicas que quien las usa. Sin embargo según logre averiguar su principal descubrimiento fueron las capsulas capaces de reducir considerablemente el espacio de almacenamiento de la materia, nos permitirá economizar espacio y gastos de dotaciones en la guerra- informo mi leal consejero, sin embargo no respondía mis dudas más importantes, así que me vi forzado a presionar por respuestas.

-con viene, donde vive, cuanto se quedara, Nappa no me gustan los datos a medias-

- si su majestad, la señorita se hospeda en el hotel Le Grant y estará lo que dure la realización del proyecto, no vino acompañada por nadie y ocasionalmente comparte con los parientes de su cuñado el embajador Goku- está información me intrigaba, había olvidado su parentesco con Milk, después de todo físicamente eran demasiado diferentes.

-Nappa encárgate de invitarla a la fiesta de máscaras que organiza el conde Broly, no me relaciones con la petición, pero quiero que hagas que use una máscara especial- le confesé ansioso de ver como reaccionaria ella , al saber que tendría el placer de usar el antifaz Gold de la corona. Cuando se la enseñe a mi calvo súbdito casi se desmaya.

-su majestad, es una joya de la corona, no creo que deba dársela a una terrícola- confeso imprudente y sobre todo desubicado, acaso no había visto semejante belleza, era casi como un péndulo capaz de hipnotizar, había cambiado demasiado y eso se notaba en cada curva de su cuerpo.

- Es una orden, no una sugerencia- respondí apático a sus pretensiones de ser mi confidente o mi amigo, era simplemente un súbdito y no le permitiría involucrarse en mis decisiones.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No podía creer tal invitación, ¿acaso ya habría capturado a mi primer pretendiente? que aparte de ser misterioso tenía un excelente gusto, ese tipo de antifaces en oro y diamantes no eran para nada corriente, sin embargo aún quedaba la elección del vestido adecuado, pensaba en usar algo que me hiciera lucir despampanante y que mejor opción que el dorado. Me encargaría de que mi admirador secreto se sintiera alagado de regalar una joya a otra joya.

Elegí un vestido de diseñadora terrícola, así ninguna amazona Saiyajin podría tener uno semejante y la ganadora para la noche fue Julien MacDonalds (vestido dorado de Heidi Klum en los Grammy del 2011) lucia hermosa, mi busto parecía que rebosaría el escote en cualquier segundo, mi piel de porcelana contrastaba con el dorado y mi perfecto e inconfundible cabello recogido en una linda trenza que no permitía que ni un solo folículo capilar se dispersara de mi cabeza o rozara si quiera mi cuello.

El auto que elegí me esperaba en la puerta del hotel y al bajar recibí las miradas de cada persona con la que me encontré y eso era un excelente indicio de que el vestido era perfecto.

No sabía porque pero me sentía muy nerviosa como si nunca hubiera asistido a un banquete real, o a una fiesta, sin embargo en realidad nunca había estado en esa clase de fiesta, miles de mujeres colgaban del techo mediante telas rasgadas, las luces y la decoración era absolutamente erótica de negro y rojo, nadie usaba demasiada ropa y las mujeres aprovechaban la oportunidad para usar pelucas lo que haría que mi cabello no se destacara como yo pensaba.

Me sentí absolutamente abrumada en el momento en que un grupo de hombres bebían de los pechos de una mujer, si bien me consideraba una mujer nueva aun no era na desvergonzada y estaba empezando a dudar de que mi dichoso admirador tuviese tan buen gusto como yo pensaba.

Como pude Salí al balcón asustada, de ver tanta decadencia en un solo lugar, necesitaba aire fresco y entonces sentí un as fuertes manos arrinconarme contra la baranda de aquel balcón de concreto, confieso sentirme absolutamente aterrorizada tras ver el espectáculo de aquel lugar, el hombre que me aprisionaba podía ser un depravado y vaya que si lo era.

-¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿Acaso no eras una chica ruda?- me pregunto el sujeto con una voz demasiado familiar para mi gusto

-Un lugar como este asustaría a cualquier mujer decente- conteste con la voz más sensual posible.

- así que eres una niña buena, que quiere parecer mala- me respondió besando mi oído

- claro que no, soy una mujer buena pero intrépida, me gustan los retos, cambiar lo que no se quiere transformar, tocar lo intocable- respondí a modo de ronroneo mientras acariciaba su cola- sin embargo lo vulgar no es para mí y dudo que lo sea para ti- añadí conservando mi tono de voz e intentando soltarme de su agarre para encararlo, sin embargo era demasiado fuerte para ceder ante mis precoces fuerzas.

-encuentro necesario acercarme a lo vulgar, para poder valorar lo excepcional, sino existe la imposibilidad de distinguir que tocas- contesto soltándome con brusquedad, no supe interpretar su comentario acaso, insinuaba que yo era vulgar o que me encontraba excepcional

- a que se refiere- pregunte volteando me dispuesta a verle la cara y en realidad no me sorprendió lo que vi, aun cuando su rostro estaba cubierto, su cuerpo era espectacular, elegancia de su ropa, sus movimientos y su sonrisa eran demasiado perfectas para confundirles, el mismo príncipe de los saiyajin parecía ser mi enamorado secreto, era demasiado sencillo para ser cierto, no había necesitado más que una aparición en público para despertar el morbo en él.

- a que una mujer decente no se viste con lo ajeno, sino quiere ser desvestida- respondió arrebatándome el antifaz de la cara y exponiendo mi identidad. Estalle en ira que se creía para humillarme en semejante lugar y aunque lo intente no pude controlar mi reacción, me le lance encima intentando recuperar mi antifaz.

- tú de rey no tienes nada, ni de exclusivo, ni de decente… eres un vulgar con gustos vulgares como este lugar, no sabes lo que es una mujer decente porque nunca has tenido una y cremé el vivir rodeado de basuras no te ayuda a ver la diferencia sino que por el contrario termina convirtiéndote en basura- le conteste totalmente enojada sin filtro alguno, con mi maldita sinceridad que pensaba controlada y que resultaba tan inoportuna en situaciones como estas.

Sin dudarlo un segundo me tomo por el cuello y me levanto por el aire, seguramente queriendo matarme.

-eres una mujer vulgar e insolente, pero conmigo te equivocas, nadie le grita al rey de los saiyajin y vive para contarlo- me confeso mientras tanto solo podía pensar en mi plan de escape, le sujete la mano que tenía libre y sin pensarlo la puse en mi trasero, si lograba distraer su rabia en cualquier cosa , así fuese mi cuerpo tal vez me dejaría vivir y no me equivoque.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era una maldita bruja con un cuerpo perfecto, cuando sentí sus perfectos glúteos en mi mano la única reacción que mi cuerpo pudo producir fue relajar el agarre de la mano con la cual estaba a punto de asesinarla, había pasado de la ira más pura al deseo más ardiente, aun no entiendo porque pero me acerque a ella la solté y no pude evitar besar sus labios con desesperación, sabia extremadamente delicioso no podía parar, quería devorarla al interior de mi pecho el ardor quemaba era como si mis manos y toda mi fuerza no fueran suficientes, definitivamente era una bruja. Me distrajo tanto que la muy perra se robó mi mascara y sin pedirme permiso se alejó de mi boca.

Tal vez deberías saber, que no todo es lo que parece y que cuando alguien me quita algo yo simplemente tengo el don de devolver el favor- me contesto mientras se alejaba. Pero sería la primera y única vez que una mujer salía invicta de mis manos.

Gracias a Danielita1999 espero que esta entrega te guste más.


End file.
